bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōten Kisshun
is a technique used by Orihime Inoue. Description A healing technique that allows Orihime to reverse damage or effects taken on in battle. To activate the ability, Orihime recites her kotodama, which involves summoning Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes, and calls out the name of the ability before stating the phrase .Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 11-16 The barrier repels the "inner shield". The shield placed inside means they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state which they were in before taking damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 13-14 When Sōten Kisshun is used, Orihime can reject and reconstruct subjects that are covered in her shield.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 47 Yasochika Iemura noted the technique's healing speed is potentially faster than Isane Kotetsu's and his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 5 However, the technique does not replenish the target's Reiatsu as quickly as regular Kaidō, as noted by Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 4 Orihime fully restored Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's destroyed arm from nothing. Sōsuke Aizen described this as "The Rejection of Events" because Orihime's ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event which has happened to her target, and is an ability which returns her target to its former state, no matter what has happened to them. However, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression"; it is a power which "trespasses into God's territory".Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 10-14 This ability does have its limits, as Orihime failed to heal Ichigo from Ulquiorra Cifer's Cero OscurasBleach manga; Chapter 349, and could not restore the bifurcated Soul King back from the dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 615, pages 16-17 She also required Shūkurō Tsukishima's Book of the End to restore Ichigo's Bankai after it was broken by Yhwach's The Almighty.Bleach manga; Chapter 681 Gallery Manga Image Gallery 43Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Tatsuki Arisawa. 76Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun to reattach Jidanbō Ikkanzaka's arm. 179Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo Kurosaki after his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki. 192Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime summons Ayame and Shun'ō to heal Yasutora Sado. 192Soten Kisshun2.png|Orihime heals Sado's torn arm. 212Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Tōshirō Hitsugaya after the second Arrancar incursion. 234Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals the Shinigami. 234Orihime heals.png|Orihime heals two Shinigami at once. 240Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's destroyed arm. 240Soten Kisshun2.png|Orihime heals the scar over Grimmjow's tattoo. 274Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Loly Aivirrne's leg. 274Soten Kisshun2.png|Orihime revives Menoly Mallia. 274Soten Kisshun3.png|Orihime uses her powers on a deceased Menoly. 277Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime tries to heal Ichigo before his final battle with Grimmjow. 310Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo as they watch Kenpachi Zaraki battle. 349Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime tries to heal the mortally wounded Ichigo. 449Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo during his Fullbring training. 456Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Shūkurō Tsukishima while under his influence. 491Orihime notes.png|Orihime takes care of the injured in Hueco Mundo. 615Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime tries to heal the bifurcated Soul King. 615Soten Kisshun shatters.png|Orihime's Sōten Kisshun fails to heal the Soul King. 624Yoruichi asks.png|Orihime heals Yoruichi Shihōin's arm. Anime Image Gallery Ep13SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals the wounds of Tatsuki. Ep22SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Jidanbō's arm. Ep22SōtenKisshun1.png|Healing Jidanbō's wound. Ep43SōtenKisshunOnTsubaki.png|Orihime tries to heal Tsubaki. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his battle with Byakuya. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Orihime expels Ritz from Rukia Kuchiki. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Uryū Ishida. Ep113SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Sado's torn arm. Ep121OrihimeHealsHitsugaya.png|Orihime heals Hitsugaya after the second Arrancar Invasion. Ep139SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals the two Shinigami after Ulquiorra attacks them. Ep143SōtenKisshunArm.png|Orihime heals Grimmjow's arm. Ep143SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals the scar over Grimmjow's tattoo. Ep163OrihimeHealsLoly.png|Orihime heals Loly after Grimmjow assaults her. Ep163OrihimeRevivesMenoly.png|Orihime heals Menoly from death. Healing Troubles.png|Orihime struggles to heal Ichigo after his first fight with Ulquiorra. Ep201SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his battles with Grimmjow and Nnoitra. 248Orihime heals.png|Orihime heals Muramasa. Ep261SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Kyōko Haida. Ep268SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Loly after Yammy's assault. 271Orihime attempts.png|Orihime tries to heal a near death Ichigo. Ep323SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun on several Shinigami. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Orihime heals Uryū in hospital. Ep356OrihimeHealsIchigo.png|Orihime heals Ichigo during Fullbring training. Ep356SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Kūgo after injuring him. Ep359SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Tsukishima while under his influence. Trivia * While cannot undo any damage inflicted by The Almighty,Bleach manga; chapter 681, page 11 Shūkurō Tsukishima managed to circumvent this by using his Book of the End to insert a different past on how the target was broken, in which Orihime could then utilize on rejecting that damage.Bleach manga; chapter 681, pages 15-16 References Navigation Category:Techniques